


Murphy's Law

by Ehliena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Ben is frustrated, Established Relationship, F/M, and taking it out on droids, that sounds familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and all of Ben's plans fell through. Rey has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [reylo-youguysaretoocute](reylo-youguysaretoocute.tumblr.com) for the prompt.

Ben demolished the training droid with his last hit. Panting, he wiped off what sweat he could from his forehead using the back of his hand. The training wasn’t enough. He was still frustrated.

He had ample reason to be frustrated. Today was supposed to be his and Rey’s first anniversary as a couple. verything he planned for the day went completely and utterly wrong. The flowers he ordered to surprise Rey in the morning gave her hives. He couldn’t get her chocolates because she was allergic.

The icing on the cake was that instead of the dinner he had planned for them, they had to sit in on a council meeting.

Ben contemplated using another droid. Surely they could afford to lose one more.

“Ben?” Rey called as she entered the training room. “Are you here?”

“Here,” he replied, sighing because he knew training was over. She would want to know why he was in a snit.

“It’s late,” she said as she stopped in front of him. “What are you still doing here?”

“Training,” he replied with a pout. “I was just stressed.”

“I noticed,” she cupped his face with her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” he leaned into her hand. What did he ever do to deserve her?

“Is this about the flowers this morning?” she asked, concern marring her brow. “Because neither of us knew that I would react that way. At least we got to the medics in time.”

Ben looked down at her, wondering how she could be so nonchalant about the severe allergy attack that she had suffered earlier. If he didn’t drag her to the healer’s she would have insisted that she was fine and went about her daily routine.

“It’s not just that,” Ben shook his head. “Do you even know what day it is?”

“Hmm?” she asked, a blank look in her eyes. “Did I forget something?”

Ben stepped away from her, holding her hand as it slid off his face. Could it be? Could she really not know what day it was?

“It’s not your birthday,” she mused. “Nor is it mine. Nor Finn’s, or Poe’s. Although I doubt you’d get me flowers for that. Is there a holiday I’m not aware of?”

“It’s our anniversary,” he informed her incredulously.

“It is?” she blinked. “I thought only married people had anniversaries.” A troubled look crossed her face. “Ben Solo! Did we get married without you telling me?”

“Wha-?” he was at a loss for words. “How?!”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Some obscure ritual or another. I don’t know all the customs in the galaxy.”

“Rey,” Ben said, placing both hands on her shoulders. “I haven’t married you. Yet.”

“Oh good,” she smiled at him. “I’d like to at least know if I’m getting married. So what was that about an anniversary then?”

“Some people,” he explained. “Just like to celebrate the time that they’ve been together. I guess I just wanted to make you feel loved today.”

“Oh Ben,” she shook her head at him. “You make me feel loved every day.”

With that she pulled him down to give him a kiss. Everything might have gone wrong, but the kiss and his whole relationship with Rey, those things had gone right.


End file.
